


Time and Space

by space_angel



Series: Into the Dark [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_angel/pseuds/space_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nowhere left to turn, Sam, Dean, and Castiel use the spell Henry Winchester used to jump through time to find a blood relative. The spell transports them to the year 2261, and they find themselves aboard the Enterprise, where they find a surprising, long lost relative. With demons on their heels and Klingons locking torpedoes, they'll have to work together to keep themselves alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood to Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this a Star Trek reboot/Supernatural crossover I've been thinking about doing, since they're my two favorite things. This is the first time I've posted anything, so feedback is welcome. All mistakes are my own. I'll post more chapters as I write them.

They bolted the door shut just as Crowley’s henchmen slammed into it. Dean threw his weight against it, with the now human Castiel standing stoically in the corner while Sam did something with the door on the other side of the room.

“Why can’t we just go through the door, Sam?” Castiel asked as though he were talking about the weather.

“Because it’s a windowless bathroom with only one way in and one way out,” Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Any day now Sam.”

Sam said some words in Latin as the beating at the door got louder, “Alright, now,” he said. Dean pushed off the door as Sam opened the other one. He jumped through it, Sam and Cas behind him, just as the demons broke through.

 

The day on the bridge had been calm, but too much so. It made Kirk antsy. His constant fidgeting causing Spock to raise an eyebrow at him more than usual. Later, in their quarters, he was sure Spock could give him the exact percent change of eyebrow-lifting-ness when he was questioning Jim about his behavior. Jim knew it was eating him up, but it’d be unprofessional to ask while they were still on duty. He also knew Spock wasn't going to like the answer, because he didn't have a reason for the way he was acting. It was emotional, a gut feeling, that something was going to go wrong.

The lift doors opened. Jim didn't bother turning around until he heard Uhura say, “What the hell?” Preparing himself for whatever disaster in the making had just come through the door – Klingons, genetically-altered supermen, a giant wave of tribbles his mind supplied – he turned. Three men were lying on the floor, the lift door shutting behind them. They looked normal enough. Jim rose from his chair and took a few steps towards them.

“Who are you?” He asked.

The three of them stood, and the tallest, wrapping his bleeding hand with a piece of cloth, said, “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Cas.”

Spock, having stood and come to stand next to Jim, said, “You are not crewmen of the Enterprise. How did you come to be aboard this ship?”

“Ship? Doesn't look like any boat I've ever seen,” Dean said.

“Uh,” Sam said, “It’s going to sound crazy, but I used a blood spell my grandfather taught me.”

“A spell,” Jim said, “like magic?”

“Yeah, he was a Man of Letters,” Sam said.

“A strange name. A man of atoms perhaps, but letters? I have never heard of the organization before,” Spock said.

“Who’s Addams?” Dean asked.

“To which are you referring, Gomez or Fester?” Castiel asked.

“Look,” Sam said, “The spell is supposed to take us to a blood relative. Are any of you Winchesters?”

“Winchesters?” Jim said, “There were some Winchesters on my mom’s side of the family.”

“Captain, you are related to these gentlemen?” Spock asked, eyebrow arching for the thousandth time that day.

“Uh, I guess so,” Jim said. He extended his hand to them, “I’m Jim Kirk, captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise.”

“That’s this… ship?” Dean asked, “So, uh, where are we headed?”

“We’re not exactly sure,” Jim said, “Our five year mission is to explore the far reaches of space in search of other life.”

“Wait, space? Like, outer space, off to find Marvin and his flying saucer space?” Dean said.

Before Jim could reply, the ship rocked and the red alert sirens began to blare. Sulu, at the helm, said, “Captain, we’re under attack by an unidentified vessel. They’re locking torpedoes.”

“Shields up, lock phasers,” Jim said, and took his place in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should mention it since a friend brought it up. In this reality, there was no Star Trek in the Supernatural world, even though I think Dean mentions it once. Never happened.


	2. Klingons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. I'll try to post a chapter a day, but we'll see how that goes... Again, all mistakes are my own. Comments are always welcome. :)

“Sir, the ship is Klingon,” Uhura said. Pavel saw Dean catch her eye, and give her a charming smile and a wink. Shaking his head, he cursed in Russian and returned his attention to his controls. He adjusted the shields and began scanning the Klingon ship, trying to look for something to give them the upper hand.

“Uhura, try to make contact,” Kirk said.

“I’m trying, sir. They’re not responding,” She said.

“Alright. Sulu, fire,” he said. The Enterprise’s phasers fired, but only to make impact with the enemy’s shields. “Chekov, have you got anything?”

“Not yet, sir,” Pavel said dismissively, eyes flying over the reading.

“Captain, I’ve overridden their system so that we can get a transmission through,” Spock said, “Would you like to make contact?”

“Yes,” Kirk said, “Uhura, hail them.”

“Yes sir,” She said. Moments later, a Klingon face filled the viewing screen.

Dean whistled, and leaning towards Sam, said, “Dude, can you say fugly?” His smiled faltered at Uhura’s scathing look.

Kirk ignored them, “I’m Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You have declared war on the Federation. Withdraw now, and I will agree to arrange a conference with Klingon leadership at a neutral location.”

The Klingon laughed, “I don’t think so. We know who you are Captain Kirk. We would go out of our way to attack no one else. Prepare to die.”

The transmission ended. Sulu said, “Captain, they’re preparing to fire torpedoes.”

“Evasive maneuvers,” Kirk ordered.

Pavel read over the scan of the enemy ship, “Keptin, I have something. There is a weakness in their hull. If we pull above them and hit it exactly, we may be able to knock out their power supply, causing them to perform a full reboot, giving us enough time to warp out of the area.”

“Good, get us in position and prepare to fire,” Kirk said.

The ship pulled up until they were looking down at the Klingon ship, “Sir, we’re in position and ready to fire,” Sulu said. Before Kirk could reply, the enemy fired another round of torpedoes. Maneuvering, they just missed most, but a couple struck, causing the ship to lurch violently. Pavel was thrown to the side, his light form easily losing its balance and throwing him into Sulu, knocking both of them to the floor. The rest of the bridge crew was in a similar state.

From where he was on the floor, Kirk yelled, “Someone, fire!”

Before anyone else could react, Sam Winchester scrambled to his feet. He moved fast for a giant, and, rushing to Sulu’s station, pressed the fire button. The Klingon ship stuttered and froze, all the lights darkening, but only for a moment, before the ship was beginning to reboot, “Someone get us to warp.” Kirk said. 

Sam looked around wildly for help, “I don’t know how to do that.”

Sulu stood and bolted over to his chair, “Watch out.” A moment later, they were warping away. They all exhaled a sigh of relief.

Kirk stood and made his way over to Sam, clasping him on the shoulder, “Good work.”

“Thanks,” Sam said.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked.

“You mean you’ve never heard of Klingons before?” Sulu asked.

“No. What? I mean, pasties…” Dean said.

“They are not talking about desserts, Dean,” Cas said.

“What year did you guys say you were from?” Kirk asked.

“2013,” Sam said. They all gaped at him, “What? What year is it now?”

“2261,” Spock said.

“Oh, great. That’s just wonderful. Way to go Sam, you transported us over 200 years into the future. That’s just great.” Dean said.

“What? It’s not my fault! I can’t control where, or when, the spell sends us,” Sam said.

“It was your idea to use the spell, which doesn’t exactly have a select-a-date control and isn’t known for its high return rate.”

“Actually, it was Cas’s idea.”

Dean stopped at that, turning a sheepish look to Cas, “Look, Cas-”

“It is alright, Dean,” Cas said in a way that sounded anything but alright.

There was a long pause, then, Sam whispered, “I think you hurt his feelings.”

A moment later, the lift door opened, and three men Pavel had never seen before stepped through. Their eyes were completely black.


	3. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Mistakes are my own still. I welcome comments. Enjoy. :)

Dean pulled the demon knife out from inside his jacket, and Cas brandished his angel blade. One jumped on each of them, and the other moved towards Sam. While Dean grappled with his demon, he saw one of the guys in red shirts pull out something that looked like a gun, aim, and shoot the demon. It fell, but then was up again. The red shirt, apparently shocked that the demon was still alive, was rooted to the spot, until the demon lifted him over its head and threw him across the room.

Dean finally flipped the demon off from on top of him, bringing the knife down, plunging it into his chest. His eyes flickered red for a moment, then he went limp. Cas had his demon pinned to the wall, and plunged the angel blade into it, and it fell to the floor alongside the first. The third, seeing that its two comrades had been disposed of, lunged at a thin boy with curly hair. It pulled out a knife and held it to his throat, “Don’t move,” it said. They all froze. Seconds ticked by, then Sam began reciting the exorcism. It let out a shout and stabbed the kid in the chest. Sam stuttered and hesitated for a moment, and the demon threw open its mouth and smoked out with a scream, disappearing through a vent.

“Damn,” Dean cursed, looking up at the vent.

“Pavel,” Jim yelled, going over to the kid. He checked his vitals, “He’s still alive. Spock, help me get him up. We’ve got to get him to the Medical Bay.” They lifted him, pulling an arm over each of their shoulders, and headed towards the door. Over his shoulder, Jim said, “You three, with me.”

They followed him. Under his breath, Sam said, “Dean…”

“I know, Sammy,” Dean said, already wondering how many people were on the ship, how many people the demon had to choose from.

“What the hell was that?” Jim asked.

“A demon of Hell,” Cas said.

“Demon?” Jim repeated, looking to pointy-ears, “Spock, some logic would be good right about now.”

“Insufficient data is present at this time to draw any definitive conclusions, Captain,” Spock said.

“Look, there’s no time right now. We got two of them, but that one smoked out and is going to possess someone else,” Dean said.

“You mean take over their body?” Jim said.

“Yeah, and you won’t be able to tell just by looking at them. It could be anyone,” Sam said as they went through a door into what looked like some kind of hospital area. There were people running around with strange devices, scanning people, then treating them.

“Bones!” Jim yelled, “Bones, where are you?  
”  
A man with brown hair and a southern voice that reminded Dean of Ellen came into the room, yelling about how he was busy saving lives, but stopped short when he saw them. His face went pale, “Pavel…” He said, rushing forward, then ushering Jim and Spock over to a bed, where they placed Pavel before he shooed them out and closed the curtain.

From behind the curtain, Dean heard the kid say, “Lubimaia, ya v poryadke.”

Dean turned to Cas, and whispered, “What was that all about.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment, then said, “They are lovers.”

“Oh,” was all Dean said, and looked away.

 

The demon was inhabiting the body of a young, blond science officer at the moment. She moved smoothly through the hallways, drawing no attention. Entering into a more secluded room, she scanned it quickly. There was only one other person in the room. She made her way over to where he was sitting. He was a colleague of hers, and when he saw her, he looked up and smiled, saying, “Dr. Marcus, what are you doing in here? I thought you were going to see if they needed in help in the Med Bay?”

She smiled and said, “Actually, I need to make a call.” Her arm lashed out, blade in hand, and slashed open his throat. She quickly grabbed his head with the hand still holding the knife, and placed the bowl beneath the gushing wound with the other. When he stopped bleeding, she let him fall to the floor and held the bowl with both hands. Reciting the incantation, she waited. Finally, she said, “Master, I’ve found the Winchesters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lubimaia, ya v poryadke = Sweetheart, I'm fine


	4. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, new chapter tomorrow, etc... ;)

Bones came out from behind the curtain and walked straight up to Jim, “What the hell is going on here? Pavel’s going on about some time-travelers,” Bones said, his eyes flickering over to Sam, Dean, and Cas.

“That’s them,” Jim said, “Apparently they’re my ancestors and used a magic spell to get here. Demons followed them, and we killed two, but the other is somewhere on the ship.”

“I don’t believe it,” Bones said, “You’ve finally lost it. I knew it would happen eventually.”

“Actually, Doctor, based on my own observations, I believe Jim’s recounting to be quite accurate, though I lack sufficient data to draw conclusions regarding the proclaimed magic spell. It is more likely there is a logical reason behind their transportation, as we saw with Nero and my counterpart. As to the demons, it would appear they are some form of alien species with the ability to transport themselves as a black smoke, and possess and control the bodies of others, like a virus.”

Bones just stared at him, then said, “I’m ordering a psych evaluation on both of you. Neither of you are fit for duty.”

“Then you will have to do the same for me, Len,” Pavel said. He was pulling a clean shirt on over a white bandage that covered the wound in his chest, “I am with the Keptin and the Commander. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“See Bones, even your own boyfriend is on the bandwagon,” Jim said, “Come on, you’ve believed crazier stuff I’ve thrown at you.”

“Don’t be an infant,” Bones said, “I never believed any of that crap you spouted, I just went along with it because it was easier than fighting you.”

“Well, just do the same now,” Jim said, clapping him on the shoulder, “We’ve got another demon out there that could be possessing any of our crewmembers. We need to find it.”

“Fine, what are we looking for?” Bones asked.

Sam stepped forward, “There’s really no way to know for sure, unless its eyes turn completely black. Just be on the lookout for anyone that’s acting strange.”

“Son, space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence, and we’re right in the middle of it with an interplanetary crew of over 500 people that could be carrying any number of diseases that could make them ‘act strange,’ so that’s really not a lot to go on,” Bones said.

“Right. Guys, meet Doctor Leonard McCoy, our chief medical officer and my good friend. Bones, this is Sam and Dean, my long lost relatives, and their friend, Cas,” Jim said.

“Pleasure,” Dean said, “Well, Doc, unless you got some holy water stashed away somewhere, there’s really no way to know for sure who’s got the bastard inside them.”

Just then, the red alert sirens started going off again, “What now?” Jim muttered. He ran over to a panel on the wall and hailed the bridge, “What’s going on Sulu?”

“I’m not sure Captain,” Sulu said, “We’re not under attack.”

“Captain, we’ve got an emergency down here in engineering,” it was Scotty, barely audible over the sounds in the background. There were people yelling and the sounds of the engine, their usual soft purr replaced by a cacophony of screeches, whirring, and grating.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jim said, and cut the communication.

“Keptin, I will come as well. I can help Mr. Scott,” Pavel said.

Bones grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, “Pasha, you need to rest. You were just stabbed in the chest.”

“Yes, I am aware, I was there,” Pavel replied.

“He’s right, he can help. Bones, grab your gear, too. Some people might be hurt down there. Spock, you take Sam, Dean, and Cas, and start looking for the demon,” Jim said.

“I’ll come with you,” Sam said, “In case the demon’s behind this and it’s a trap.”

When Jim hesitated, Spock said, “It is logical, Captain. This demon may be trying to lure you in as an attempt to throw the ship into chaos by incapacitating you.”

“Alright, fine,” Jim said, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get some romance-y stuff in there soon... I mean, I kind of have a direction for his. XD


	5. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in a little side note about the author here: I love cheesy, sappy, romancy stuff, but I don't let on around my friends because I can't seem to cry at movies, and if you don't cry, apparently it didn't affect you as much. And so, AO3 fluff fics are my secret passion. I love them, and now I present to you... Some fluff!
> 
> This chapter really has no other purpose...

As they were walking out of the med bay, Dean said, “Demons can access the mind of the person they’re possessing, use their knowledge, something to keep in mind.”

“It’s not really being kept in mind then, is it?” Bones said.

Dean rolled his eyes, then looked at Jim, “Can I talk to you a minute?”

Jim nodded and they moved away from the group, “What is it?” He asked.

“Look, if the demon really does try to target you, you being captain and all that, you need to be ready. If it looks inside the mind of whoever its possessing and they happen to know the dirty bits of your life…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Dean said, “Is there anyone you really care about on board? I mean intimately, because that person could be a target.”

Jim looked over his shoulder at Spock, who was discussing something with Sam, “Well, that person is going to be with you, so he should be pretty safe,” Jim said.

“Oh,” Dean said, “Well…” he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Does that bother you?” Jim asked.

“What? Me? No…” Dean said, his eyes flickering momentarily to Cas.

Jim saw and smiled, “You and...?” He gestured to Castiel.

“What? No,” Dean said defensively.

Jim laughed, “Sure,” When Dean didn’t budge, he said, “Well, do you want to be?”

“It’s complicated,” Dean said far too quickly, “I mean, we were once.”

“Look, I know something about complicated,” Jim said, “And let me tell you, it’s never too complicated, because the next thing you know, you’re dead and all you can think of is everything you should have said and done. It’s a horrible feeling, Dean.”

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean,” Dean said.

“Then what’s stopping you?” When Dean didn’t answer, Jim continued, “Dean, stop thinking about it so much. Just go for it. I mean, he obviously cares for you too.”

“Not anymore, he-” Dean started, but Jim just raised his hand, smiling and shaking his head.

“We need to get going,” Jim said, “Just think about it.”

 

They parted ways, Dean and Cas following Spock. Dean fell back behind Spock a bit, pulling Cas back by the arm, and whispered, “Hey, so the Captain and pointy there, they’re a thing.”

“Yes, I had discerned that,” Cas stated.

“What? When were you going to tell me?” Dean asked.

“It did not seem pertinent as we were being attacked by demons, Dean.”

“I feel I must inform you that Vulcan hearing is far superior to humans and I can hear everything you are saying,” Spock said.

“Bullshit,” Dean said. Spock turned and raised an eyebrow.

“I will begin clearing the science labs,” Spock said, “You two begin with the next two rooms, please.” He left them.

 

They checked the first room in silence, then moved onto the second. It was a large room with a glass wall made for viewing. Outside was the blackness of space, stars glowing brightly in the darkness. They moved to stand in front of the window in a stunned silence. 

After a minute of silence, Cas said, “It is beautiful.”

Dean looked at him, “Yeah.” Then, he grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. It wasn’t rushed, or hot and heavy, or anything Dean expected. It was soft and warm, and it felt right, and Dean wondered why it had taken him so long to do this again.

When they parted, Cas was breathing heavy, something he hadn’t done when they’d been like this before, “Dean…”

“Cas, just stop,” He interrupted, “Look, I just want… I want things to go back to like they were before, back when we were trying to stop the apocalypse and get Sam’s soul back, before Leviathans and Purgatory and all that crap.”

“Dean, I can’t. Not after everything I’ve done,” Cas said, trying to turn away, but Dean grabbed him and held him in place.

“I’m no saint, Cas. You should being saying you can’t because of everything I’ve done,” Dean said, “We’re both messed up. Let’s be messed up together.”

“But, I’m…” Cas hesitated, but Dean wasn’t letting him go till he finished, “Dean, I’m human now.”

“So?” Dean said.

“I’m not the same,” Cas looked at his feet.

Dean grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye, “You’re still the same Cas, and I still love you,” he said, and kissed him again.

From the doorway a voice said, “How sweet. I think I’m going to puke.” They turned to see a woman with short, blond hair in the doorway.


	6. Engineering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6. Feel free to leave me a comment and tell me what you think of the story so far. I'm thinking this is probably the half way point, or a little more...

“Oh, no. You cannot be down here,” Scotty said, marching up to Kirk. Pavel understood where he was coming from. Scotty had been keeping him out of engineering ever since Khan. No one wanted a repeat of the last time the captain was down here, and seeing him here brought back painful memories. 

“Scotty, now’s not the time,” Kirk said as something pop and clanged nearby.

“You’re right, now get out, before I shave that perfect hair right off your head,” Scotty said.

Pavel ignored them and moved over to a control panel. He flickered through the status reports, “Mr. Scott, the engine will overheat and implode in less than 90 seconds.”

“Damn it,” Scotty said, running over to stand beside him, “We’ve got to do a manual reset.”

“Got it,” Kirk said, running off, Sam close behind, “Keep a line open and wait for my word.”

“Wait-” Scotty called, but they were already gone.

“He’s running around like a pig getting ready to be made into Sunday bacon. He’s going to give himself a coronary,” Len said.

“Oh, Len, you know how much I love your metaphors, but please, right now if the captain is unsuccessful, it will be all our bacons that will be fried,” Pavel said.

They stood in a tense silence, until finally, Pavel said, “Captain, we have less than 30 seconds left.”

“Just a second,” Kirk said, “Alright, do it.”

Scotty reset the system. For a moment, everything stalled, and the engineering bay was eerily silent after all the noise. Then, the machines started back up, and the ship began its usual beeping and purring. Kirk and Sam came running up, “How are we?” Kirk asked.

“All’s good, Captain. Now, off with you, before you find some way to hurt yourself,” Scotty said.

“Ah, that’s why I brought Bones with me,” Kirk said, just as Len began walking away.

“I’m going to check on the crew,” Len grumbled.

“What caused that?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure. It’s very unusual. We just did maintenance on the whole bay, there’s no way we missed something,” Scotty said.

“It is possible that someone might have tampered with the system, causing the overload, but it would need to be someone with considerable knowledge of the warp core,” Pavel said.

“Surely you don’t think-” Scotty said.

“I don’t know Mister Scott,” Kirk said, “Today’s been full of surprises. Bring up the security footage for the past hour.”

Pavel brought up the footage and they watched it in fast forward, “There,” he said, pushing play. They watched as Carol Marcus accessed the control panel, then disappeared into the core, before reappearing again.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would Carol-” Kirk started, but stopped when she turned towards the camera. Her eyes were completely black.

 

Carol stood just in the doorway of the observation deck, looking at Dean Winchester and his fallen angel. She heard the door slide open behind her, and the sound of footsteps, “Dr. Marcus, what are you doing in here?” The demon didn’t know the voice, but Carol Marcus’s mind supplied that it was Commander Spock.

She turned, “Mr. Spock, I was just observing. This is the observational deck, after all.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “In the middle of a crisis, you are choosing to spend your time on the observation deck when your skills could be needed elsewhere?”

Carol smiled, “Actually, I was waiting.”

When she didn’t continue, Spock asked, “For what?”

“For you,” She said.

 

“Computer, locate crewmember Carol Marcus,” Kirk said. They all watched as the computer displayed the doctor’s whereabouts, “Bring up video feed for observation deck.”

The video came on the screen. Spock, Dean, and Cas were all standing there as well. Carol was standing and talking to Spock, with Dean and Cas behind them. They watched on in horror as Carol plunged her hand into Spock’s chest.


	7. Black-Eyed Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoevenisthis, yes, you are correct. I did take that into account and it is dealt with in this chapter. Another note on this chapter, the demon gets to talk, so it gets a little heated... Anyways, enjoy!

“No,” Jim whispered, then he was yelling it, running out of engineering.

“Keptin, wait,” Pavel called after him. He and Sam started running after him, “Mister Scott, please attend to the warp core. We will help the Keptin,” he said over his shoulder.

The observation deck wasn’t far, especially when one is running. They burst through the door, to find the scene the same. Carol Marcus’s hand was still inside Spock’s chest, but she had a confused look on her face, “You’re heartless,” she said.

“Fascinating,” Spock said, his voice strained, “It appears that you are not using Dr. Marcus’s knowledge to the fullest, otherwise, you would know that Vulcan anatomy is different from that of humans.”

Spock pinched the junction between her neck and shoulder, but it had no effect. Carol arched an eyebrow at him, twisting her hand, and Spock winced. Dean pulled out his knife, but Jim grabbed his arm, “Wait,” he said, “It’s still Carol. You can’t kill her.”

Carol laughed, “Oh, Captain, after the things she’s seen me do, she’s begging you to kill her.”

“It’s not her fault,” Jim said.

“How sweet,” She said, “Tell me Captain, do you dream about her? She dreams about you. Oh, the things she would do to you.”

Spock struck her dead in the chest, pushing her backwards onto the ground, and ripping her hand out of his chest. He gasped and kneeled, hand coming up to cover the wound, seeping green now, “Spock,” Jim said, rushing to his side. 

Carol sat up and looked at her hand, covered in green blood, “Interesting,” she said, “Did I strike a nerve Mister Spock? Oh, how sweet, you and the Captain there like to get horizontal, huh?” She seemed to think for a moment, “Against the rules, though. But, you break the rules a lot for your Captain, don’t you? Broke that poor girl’s heart, too, didn’t you? What’s her name? Uhura? I like you, Mister Spock, you’re seemingly put together façade disguising a dirty, dark inside you fight to control so much. I bet it gets you off, breaking the rules. I bet you like doing the Captain right in his chair, right in the middle of the bridge, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Dean said, taking a step towards her. When Jim looked as though he were going to protest, Dean said, “I’m not going to kill her. I just need to make sure that thing inside her isn’t going anywhere.”

Jim nodded and Dean motioned to Sam, who turned to Pavel and said, “Do you have any paint, or a marker maybe?” 

Pavel looked at him like he was crazy, “Everything is electronic, I’m not sure if we have anything like that.”

“Here, you can use this. I use it sometmes to mark the skin when I need to make an incision. Old fashioned, but effective,” Bones said as he walked up to them, “Thanks for leaving without me by the way,” he said, giving Pavel an annoyed look. Pavel smiled sheepishly and kissed him on the cheek, which seemed to make it all better.

Sam took the small marker Bones was holding and started to draw a devil’s trap on the floor of the observation deck while Dean kept Carol in place with the demon knife. A few minutes later, they had her standing in the middle of it. Bones was tending to Spock, who was sitting on the floor now, and Jim walked over, “What are you going to do now?” He asked.

“Well, it’s not going anywhere now. We have all the time we need to exercise its demon ass all the way back to Hell properly.”

“Actually, I think not,” said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a man standing in front of the window, looking out at the stars.

“Who’s the crumpet-stuffer?” Bones asked from where he was treating Spock.

“Crowley. He’s the King of Hell,” Sam said.

“Oh.”

Crowley turned, “Hello boys.”


	8. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Crowley talks a lot in this one, but I just always love his monologues. That voice! Don't forget to put that in as you're reading. Enjoy! ;)

“You mean the actual king of Hell?” Jim asked.

“Guilty,” Crowley said, “I must say, Jim-boy, I’ve done some brushing up on you, and you’re quite the man. The Winchesters ought to be proud to have you in their ranks. And that’s why I’m here paying you a visit.”

“I thought you were chasing them?” Jim said, gesturing towards Sam, Dean, and Cas.

“That’s what they think I’m doing. Actually, I did a little looking ahead, a sneak peek, of what the Winchester line was going to look like. Most of them were the same as those two Neanderthals – brutish, over-sexed alcoholics. Your typical hunters. That is, until they started to gain headway on this whole ‘Men of Letters’ thing. Then, next thing you know, they’re educated, holding down jobs, wearing nice suits and drinking the good whiskey. The downside is kiddies who are brought up with a basically normal childhood tend to think they’re grandpa spouting on about demons and whatnot is missing a few marbles. So they go on to do normal, wholesome things, like join Star Fleet.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here,” Jim said.

“I see you still have the Winchester impatience,” Crowley said, “It’s as simple as this, Jim. I saw you on your big, fancy ship with all this… power, and I thought, what better way to teach the Winchester boys a lesson after that whole almost-turning-me-human business than to show them that even the mightiest, most successful Winchester can be brought to his knees by me.”

“You didn’t even know we were going to use the spell. We didn’t even know that,” Sam said.

“Wrong again, Moose. I intentionally backed you into a corner, and had my people make sure the idea would be fresh in your mind. An angel feather turning up here, a pinch of the sands of time there. It was all by design, and of course you two were kind enough to leave the door open for us. Thank you,” Crowley said.

“Still, there was no guarantee we’d be sent to this year,” Sam said.

“Sure there was. All I had to make sure of was that each of your offspring, Jim-boy’s ancestors, had an early death at the hands of my black-eyed boys. Except for the Captain and his mommy, giving Jim here the best chance of being where you two ended up,” Crowley looked Jim dead in the eye, “You don’t really think it was any miracle or heroic act on daddy’s part that got your mom off that ship, do you?”

Jim laughed, but it was bitter, “Yeah, so what are you going to do?”

Crowley approached him until he was just inches away from Jim, “You’re in the middle of space, in this flimsy little ship full of people you care about that, oh, need oxygen to breathe. I have you by the short and curlies, and I’m here to make a deal for their lives, Captain.”

“Or what? What could you possibly do?” Jim said.

Crowley smiled, then snapped his fingers. The red alert sirens began wailing. Pavel rushed over to the control panel. Moments later, Sulu’s voice was filling the room, “Captain, we have a hull breach. We have no idea what happened. It just came out of nowhere.”

“Is anyone hurt?” Jim asked.

“No, sir. It was in an unoccupied location,” Sulu replied.

“Alright, see to the repairs,” Jim said.

“Yes, sir,” Sulu said, and the transmission ended.

Crowley smirked, and Jim asked, “What do you want?”

“Captain, I must object-” Spock started, but Jim held up his hand.

Reaching into his suit jacket, Crowley pulled out a scroll of paper, “Just two little things, Jim-boy. Then I’m out of your hair forever,” with the flick of his wrist, Crowley unloosed the scroll, revealing an extremely long contract, “I want your word that you’ll never have any children – no more little Winchester offshoots out running about – which shouldn’t be too hard, considering you’re following in the family tradition,” Crowley said, giving Dean and Cas, then Spock, a quick glance, “And, oh what was the other thing? Oh yes, your soul.”


	9. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the rest of the story while I was on Fall Break and there are going to be 11 parts. Here's number 9! All mistakes are my own and I love comments. Enjoy!

“No. No way, Crowley,” Dean said.

“I’m not talking to you squirrel. Jim is the captain, and it will be his decision whether or not everyone on this ship lives or dies, and unlike you Winchesters, they won’t be resurrected time and again. One and done for these poor blokes,” Crowley said.

“Alright, give it here,” Jim said.

“Captain, wait,” Spock started.

“Spock, I won’t gamble with the lives of the crew,” Jim said firmly.

Spock grabbed Jim firmly by the arm and pulled him away from the group. They whispered fiercely together, but all Dean heard at one point was, “I can’t lose you again.” He watched them closely, and for a moment, he thought he saw the rigid, stony-faced Spock with tears in his eyes. All was suddenly silent when Jim kissed him fiercely. As they all watched on, Jim pulled Spock into him and rubbed himself against him. It seemed he would have taken it farther had Spock not pulled away, cupping Jim’s face awkwardly, with three fingers of one hand spread over it. Finally, they parted, straightening themselves, and returning to the rest of the group.

“It is only logical to first read the contract before the captain signs,” Spock said to Crowley.

“Certainly,” Crowley said, presenting the contract to Jim.

“I thought you loved him, and now you’re telling him to sell his soul,” Dean said, outraged.

“We have a responsibility as the commanding officers to the people aboard this ship,” Spock stated, “And that ensures keeping them safe at any cost.”

“Why you…” Dean started, but Cas grabbed his arm.

“Dean, this is their decision,” Castiel said, staring into Dean’s eyes. Dean pulled his arm away, only to lace his fingers with Cas’s. He tried to catch Jim’s eye, who had been silent through the whole exchange, but he was staring at the contract Crowley was holding.

Spock stepped forward and extended his hand towards the contract, “If I may.”

Crowley nodded and handed it over. For the next hour, Spock and Crowley went over the contract word by word, making changes here and there. Finally, they neared the end, “I propose that we add a clause here, stating that at the moment the contract is signed, you will never again threaten or attempt to harm, in any way, the Enterprise, or any portion of Star Fleet and its members,” Spock said.

“Sure, sure,” Crowley said.

“Also, it must state that at the time of the Captain’s first death, you attain all rights to his soul,” Spock continued.

“Eager to get rid of him, are you?” Crowley asked.

“No, however, as first officer, it is my duty to ensure that as few lives are lost as possible. In order to do this, it is best if a drawn-out engagement is avoided. Also, you expressed earlier that you have had difficulty with Winchesters not staying dead,” Spock said.

“That’s true,” Crowley said, taking a moment to think, “Alright then,” he added it onto the end.

“Very well,” Spock said, “Jim, it is ready for you to sign, then.”

Dean saw them exchange a look that he couldn’t quite read, and he turned to Cas, whispering in his ear, “They’re up to something.”

“I suspected as much,” Castiel said. Dean pulled back and looked at him with something like awe, then kissed him hard.

Jim stepped forward, “You have a pen?”

“Sorry sonny, this contract is sealed with a kiss,” Crowley said.

“What? You’re kidding,” Jim said, turning to Sam and Dean, who nodded.

“Pucker up,” Crowley said. After a quick glance at Spock, Jim stepped forward and pressed his lips to Crowley’s.


	10. The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you have probably already figured out what Spock and Jim are up to... And here it is!

Jim pulled back to see Crowley smirking, “It’s done?” Jim asked.

“Sure is,” Crowley said, “Your soul is mine, Jimmy.”

“Actually, it’s not,” Spock said.

Crowley laughed, “What are you talking about? We just signed a contract.”

“The contract you signed stated that at the time of Jim’s first death you would receive all rights to his soul,” Spock said, “However, it seems that your ability to look into the future is rather limited, otherwise, you would know that Jim has already died once.”

“What?” Crowley said.

“Yes, approximately two years ago, Jim was pronounced deceased due to radiation poisoning. However, he was revived after having been dead for several hours, and preserved inside a cryo-tube.” Spock said.

Crowley’s face became redder by the moment as he took in the information. He turned to Carol Marcus, “You, search the girl’s head and find out if it’s true.” Carol’s eyes glazed over and her face took on a vacant look, before she blinked and nodded. Crowley was obviously trying to suppress his anger, until finally he yelled, “Bullocks!”

“Hey, a deal’s a deal,” Jim said and clapped Crowley on the shoulder.

Crowley pulled away and walked over to the devil’s trap, scrubbing away part of it with his shoe, “Let’s go,” he said. He snapped his fingers and vanished as Carol opened her mouth, and the demon smoked out with a scream.

They rushed over to where Carol now lay on the floor. Jim grabbed her, holding her in his arms, while Bones scanned her with his tricorder. She slowly opened her eyes, and, blinking a few times, looked up at them before bursting into tears. Jim stroked her hair and whispered, “Shh, it’s not your fault,” over and over as she continuously apologized through her sobs.

“Jim, let’s get her to the Med Bay,” Bones said. The two of them helped her up and the rest followed as they walked her to medical. Once there, they placed her in a private room. Bones motioned over nurse Chapel, and said, “I want Dr. Marcus on suicide watch until I say so. Get a counselor lined up, but don’t let him talk to her until I’ve briefed him first. Until then, check her vitals regularly and make sure she’s physically stable.” Nurse Chapel nodded and Bones motioned for the others to follow him into his office. There, he broke out the good whiskey and poured shots for them all.

 

They stood in silence, looking at each other, until Dean said, “That was awesome.”

Sam started cracking up, clapping Jim on the shoulder, “You just made the king of Hell look like a total idiot. Man, you are definitely a Winchester.”

“Yes, you do seem to possess their ability to come out of seemingly hopeless situations victorious,” Cas said, looking thoughtfully at his and Dean’s intertwined fingers.

Bones pushed past them and marched up to Spock, “Are you out of your Vulcan mind? What if he had known about that whole thing with Khan, huh? What would you have done then?”

“Len, please, let us just be happy that all has turned out well,” Pavel said, coming up and wrapping his arms around the doctor’s waist.

“I believe you should listen to Ensign Chekov,” Spock said, “However, to address your question doctor, I do not know what I would have done, but I can assure you I would not have let Jim sign that contract, especially considering the nature in which it was done.”

“Speaking of kissing,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around the Vulcan’s waist and placing a swift kiss on his lips, “I’ve made up my mind.”

Spock raised one eyebrow, “On what exactly?” he asked. Jim raised an eyebrow, smiling, and a look of understanding came to Spock’s face, and he said, “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Jim said, “My answer is yes.”

“You are certain?” Spock asked, and Jim nodded before kissing him again.

“Wait, are you talking about…” Bones started.

“Da!” Pavel exclaimed, shaking Bones violently and jumping up and down, “We are having a wedding!”


	11. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here there be smut. Just saying. This is the last chapter so I think it was time for some. Also, I am reminding you in case you don't remember that Henry Winchester said that it would take a week for his soul to recharge before he could use the blood spell again. That is all. Enjoy.

Six days later they had the wedding. They’d already done the bonding ceremony, and now they stood at the alter doing a more traditional Earth style wedding. On a viewing screen to one side was Sarek and the other Spock, and on the other side was a screen with Winona Kirk. Jim looked at his mom over Spock’s shoulder and winked. She smiled at him.

Bones was conducting the ceremony, and Jim snapped back to the moment when he stopped his monologue, and Spock looked in his eyes and said, “I do.”

“Alright, go ahead and kiss the hobgoblin. Not that you’ve ever needed my permission before,” Bones said.

They leaned in and touched their lips together. Spock probably meant for it to be brief and modest, but he was Jim Kirk. He grabbed Spock’s ass and pulled them together, and he heard Spock say in his mind, “T’hy’la,” warningly. Except, he didn’t so much hear it, but rather, he felt Spock’s thoughts. Spock extracted himself from Jim’s grip, and Jim smirked at him.

“Alright, let’s party,” Jim said, and the crew dispersed, some to eat and others to dance or socialize. Jim and Spock made their way over to each of the screens to speak with their parents before finally going out to mingle with their crew. They made their way over to Sam first.

“Congratulations,” Sam said.

“Thanks,” Jim replied, “I’m glad you guys could stay, even if it was just so your soul could recharge before you used the spell again.” 

“Us too, man,” Sam said, “We wouldn’t have missed this for anything.” 

“Where’d Dean and Cas wander off to anyways?” Jim asked.

Sam smiled, “I think they were feeling the love. It’s a little infectious.”

“Good for them,” Jim said, beaming, as he ran his first two fingers along Spock’s.

 

Dean muffled his moan with his fist, looking around the secluded corridor he and Cas had wound up in. Seeing no one, he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. He ran his other hand along the back of Cas’s head, through his hair, and thrust forward, only to feel Cas choke. His eyes snapped open and he pulled back, “Jesus, Cas, sorry. I forgot this is your first time doing this as a human.”

“Dean, it’s fine,” Cas said, “You have not done this since you returned from Purgatory?” Dean shook his head. Cas smiled reassuringly, taking him in again. He tilted his head back so his face was upwards, sliding down into a sitting position, and pushing Dean’s feet so they were farther back. Dean leaned forward and put his arms on the wall Cas was sitting against. As Dean thrust down, Cas relaxed his throat and unzipped his pants, taking himself into his hand.

They tried to stay quiet, but as they drew closer to the end, Dean began to pant and moan loudly as Cas hummed around him. He reached down and cupped Cas’s face, looking down into his eyes, he said, “Cas…” as he came down his throat. His legs weakened and he carefully sat down next to Cas, leaning over to kiss his neck and jaw. He batted Cas's hand away and grasped him firmly, stroking him to completion.

Zipping themselves back up, they sat and kissed languidly for a while. Finally, Dean said, “Come on, let’s go back to the room.”

“What about the party?” Cas said.

Dean shrugged, “Jim will understand. We can congratulate him tomorrow before we leave.”

“Alright,” Cas said, running his fingers over Dean’s lips when he smiled.

 

“Perhaps we should get married,” Pavel said. He was sitting on Len’s lap in their bed, Len still buried inside him. They were sweating and gasping for breath.

Len pulled back and looked him in the eyes, running a finger along his jaw, “You want to get married?”

Pavel shrugged and looked away, “I don’t know. I mean, I just said that because, you know, we were in the moment and all.”

“Pavel,” Len said, pulling him closer, “If you want to get married, then that’s what we’re going to do. Just say the word.”

Leaning back to look up into Len’s face, Pavel could feel tears in his eyes, “Lubimaia…”

Len ran his hand over the patch of lighter skin on Pavel’s chest, “When they brought you in, and you were bleeding so much, I thought I’d lost you. I never want to lose you again, Pasha. So if you want to get married, then let’s do it.”

“I don’t need to marry you to know that I’ll never leave you, Len,” Pavel said, "But you do look nice in your dress uniform."

 

The next day, they all stood on the empty bridge looking at the lift door, “It was great meeting you man,” Sam said, shaking Jim’s hand.

“Yeah, we’re proud to have you be a Winchester,” Dean said, “Oh, and congratulations.”

“You too,” Jim said with a wink.

Cas stepped forward and held out a box, and Jim took it and opened it. Inside, there was a large, silver feather that shined, not from the bridge lights, but from within, “It was mine, from when I still had my wings,” Cas said.

“It’s a…” Jim said.

“An angel feather, yes,” Cas said as Jim gaped at him, “We had one left over after we completed the spell. Consider it a wedding gift.”

“Thank you,” Jim said.

The bridge crew had been asked to leave, so only Jim, Spock, Pavel and Bones were there as Sam drew the symbol and began reciting the spell. When it was completed, Sam, Dean and Cas stood in the doorway and looked back for a moment. Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and said, “Live long and prosper,” and then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should mention it since a friend brought it up. In this reality, there was no Star Trek in the Supernatural world, even though I think Dean mentions it once. Never happened.


End file.
